


cat and...

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Glove Kink, Mild Degradation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: yeah, it was cliche getting locked in a room with him, but the universe is vindictive sometimes. at least you got what you wanted.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 205





	1. a locked room

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my tumblr, @satendou. i take requests there and these get posted there first. uh yeah this is pretty much just pwp sksks

The final slam of the door echoed through the now empty gym as the rest of Kuroo’s teammates walked out. Most of them had offered to stay and help him clean up, but since they had been working hard at practice and deserved a break, he had declined. The floor was still littered with volleyballs, but two of the more persistent members had insisted on at least putting the nets up. He couldn’t deny he was happy about that.

The squeak of gym shoes broke the silence and Kuroo whipped around, catching sight of you coming out of the club room, holding a volleyball under your arm.

“Hey, hey, hey, _____,” he said, waving in your direction. His heart thumped a bit faster in his chest as you smiled back, gently kicking balls towards him, herding them closer to the basket. “What’re you still doing here?”

As the team manager, you helped out with the expenses of the team as well as anything else they needed, and you often found yourself staying late with the members assigned clean up duty. Such was the case tonight; you had been in the club room making sure that the funds were set up for the team to get to their next match. The championships were coming up and your team was determined to win, and you were doing everything you could to support them.

You smiled as you heard his greeting, a small laugh escaping as you thought of Bokuto. They had been friends since high school, so it was only natural Kuroo would pick up some of Bokuto’s habits. The first time he had shrieked it on the court after winning a game, Bokuto in the stands had screamed it back at him and sent the whole court into hysterics. 

The memory almost made you burst into giggles again, and Kuroo caught the shaking of your shoulders as you tried to suppress them. 

“What’s so funny, princess?” he asked, spinning a volleyball on the tip of his finger. The glint in your eye when you looked up at him made him suspicious, and he suddenly realized that you were remembering something  _ he  _ had done.

“Hey, hey, hey,” you quipped back and watched the abject horror cross his face as he realized what you had remembered. Of course you would think of that. 

The ball hit the floor with a hollow thud, bouncing towards the basket as he covered his face with his hands. “Could you  _ not _ bring that up? That was so embarrassing, ugh.”

This time, you made no effort to hide your laughter. He would never know just how gorgeous he had been, covered in sweat and grinning so wide you thought his face might split, fists in the air as he yelled in victory. It always made your heart pick up speed, whenever he looked like that. That was why you cheered your heart out when they played-- so you could see that happiness shine every time.

“Sorry, but it’s your fault,” you said, tossing the ball towards the basket. It hit the rim and teetered on the edge before ultimately falling in. “It was cute, by the way. I keep hoping you’ll do it again.”

He already knew that. The way your face would light up when he greeted you like that, the small smile turning your lips upwards. He could shout it across the gym and you knew it was aimed at you. You would instantly turn around and shout it back at him, falling into laughter afterwards. He smirked as he realized how well trained you were.

“That’s fair. It’s cute how you always respond whenever I say it, you know?” he said, and watched your face burst into a shade of red he had only ever only seen on tomatoes.

“I-- do I?” you stuttered, looking down at your feet. You hadn’t even realized it, but it seemed like second nature to shout back at him across the gym. It felt like your own personal thing, even if it started as Bokuto’s. “Well, I’ll just have to stop then, I guess.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kuroo smirked down at you, resting his hand on his hip. “You should go home before it gets too late now.”

Finally in safe territory again, you looked back up at him, towering over you and smirking.  _ What a smug little shit _ , you thought to yourself. “Nah, I’ll hang around and help. Wouldn’t want you to overwork yourself.” You waved him off, continuing to punt the balls carefully towards the basket while he picked them up and, with near perfect accuracy, bounced them off his arms and into the basket. “Showoff.”

“Well, I gotta impress you somehow,” he said, flashing you yet another grin which only widened when you flushed pink and looked away-- your signature move. It was adorable to begin with, but you always made it better by quipping back, acting as though you  _ didn’t _ enjoy it.

“Keep trying, hotshot,” you muttered under your breath, picking up one of the balls and shooting it like a basketball. It sailed over, bounced off the wall and the edge of the basket and hit the floor.

You groaned, smacking your forehead. 

He laughed, doubling over at the sour look that graced your face as you glared at the ball, which came to a stop at your feet once again. How did that even  _ happen _ ? 

“Shut  _ up _ ,” you whined, throwing the ball at his head. Grinning, he caught it before it got close and began to spin it on his finger as he had before. “ _ Kuroo _ .”

Tossing it over his head, he hit the basket dead on and smirked at your groan. “Yes, _____?”

“You are so  _ infuriating _ ,” you said as you packed the balls up properly, but there was no bite to your words. If anything, you actually  _ were _ impressed, as you always were with Kuroo’s skill. But that didn’t mean you were going to  _ tell  _ him that.

But he could hear the amusement in your voice anyway. Following your lead, the basket filled itself up quickly, mostly because it devolved into a competition to see who could get the most in.

“Ha, admit it, _____. I won,” Kuroo said as the two of you pushed the basket towards the storage room. All of a sudden he stumbled and caught on it when it stopped short, winding him. When he looked up, your shoulders were shaking but he was suddenly pulled forward as you started walking again.

“You sure did, Rooster-head. Sure showed me,” you managed to choke out around your laughter, 

“No one likes a sore loser,” he said, but refrained from pushing the basket back at you, knowing it would make you trip. Besides, he wasn’t even that mad as he listened to your laughter fill the empty court.

“‘M not a sore loser. You’re just a brat,” you said as you put the basket in its proper place. You turned around to grab the brooms and almost smacked right into Kuroo. Before you could say anything about how close he was-- or acknowledge how hot your face felt-- the room was filled with a deafening thud.

The both of you jumped and whipped around, nearly crashing into each other again to face the door, which had slammed shut.

“Jesus, that scared the crap out of me,” you said, placing your hand over your racing heart. The noise the door made had sounded like thunder inside, nearly sending you into a panic.

Kuroo’s laughter was shaky but reassuring. “Same. Wonder what happened.”

You made your way to the door, Kuroo right behind you, and leaned down to examine the broken door stop. “Huh, the rubber is gone. That’s weird.”

“I think we have a bigger problem, _____.” Kuroo sounded grave and your head snapped up to look at him. His hand was resting on the door handle as he stared at it in bewilderment. “Who locked this?”

You blinked. “What?”

“Locked, _____. It’s--” He twisted his wrist, but the handle stopped with a loud  _ clank _ . “I don’t know.”

“We’ll have to call someone to come unlock it,” you said, looking around at the windowless room.

Kuroo sighed, patting his pockets. “Uh, do you have your phone?”

A surge of panic went through you. No way. 

You patted frantically at your pockets, hoping, praying-- 

“Oh thank god,” you said, pulling it out of your jacket with trembling hands. You couldn’t imagine being stuck in here until one of your roommates realized you were missing. Hopefully.

You dialed the coach’s number and the dial tone sang in your ear for five, ten, fifteen seconds, until the voicemail picked up. A call to another team member yielded the same result. You went through four numbers until one picked up, sounding sleepy and annoyed.

“Kenma, I’m so sorry to bother you. We, um, we...well,” you faltered, unsure how to explain your situation.

You were saved the trouble however when the phone was snatched out of your hand, Kuroo sounding half amused and half annoyed. “The door to the equipment room is locked--”

He paused, his brows furrowing. “Gee, Kenma, I hadn’t thought of that. The problem is we’re  _ inside it _ .” Another pause. “Yeah. Locked. Inside it. Can you--?”

He sighed and you quirked your eyebrow at him, receiving an eye roll and a grimace in response. Kenma could be so grouchy when woken up.

“We’ve tried, Ko. He didn’t answer. No, everyone’s left but us. Thanks, and I’m sorry. We have no idea how it happened, by the way. It was already locked. Yeah, i guess I’ll ask her tomorrow.”

“Ask who what?” you asked when he had hung up, 

He handed the phone back to you and leaned up against the door. “The other manager. Kenma mentioned she might’ve locked the door before she...well, whatever. He said he’ll be here in about an hour.”

You groaned, pressing your back to the door next to him. “Well, what do we do in the meantime?”

“I can think of a few things,” he answered, holding his hand out. 

You stared down at it, blinking in confusion. “I’m gonna need a little more to go on, romeo.”

He laughed, whether at your confusion or your reaction, you weren’t sure.

“Your phone. We’ve got an hour to waste. Let’s just watch youtube videos,” he said, and took it as it was offered and slid down to the floor.

You followed suit, sitting beside him close enough that the smell of laundry detergent and the remnants of whatever cologne he put on earlier that day overwhelmed you. It was mixed with sweat which, weirdly enough, somehow just enhanced the rest, and you flushed red as you realized what a weird turn your thoughts had taken. Blinking, you tried to focus on whatever was playing on the screen.

It was only a few minutes into some cat video compilation Kuroo insisted you watch when a message popped up on screen.

‘10% power remaining’

“Oh you have  _ got _ to be kidding me,” Kuroo groaned, tapping the button to make the message go away. “Do you not know how to charge your phone?”

Snatching it out of his hands, you stuffed it in your pocket with a huff. “Well, if I had known I’d be locked in a closet for the next hour, I would have made sure to charge it. As it is…”

Silence followed for a few minutes, each of you trying to think of something, anything to say. Short of a nap, there was nothing else to do.

“So…” you said, tapping your fingers across your knee, “are you excited for the upcoming game? It’s the quarter-final, after all. It’ll be against Bokuto’s team, so it’ll be a good game.”

“Yeah. He’s been texting me non-stop about it, actually. It’s driving me insane. I’m gonna make him eat his phone when I see him,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. His battery didn’t even last all day with how often Bokuto and Hinata texted him. He’d had to flat out turn off notifications from them to save both his battery and his sanity.

Your laughter broke through his sullen thoughts and he realized how pretty it was. Not that it was a surprise, he had already known you were gorgeous. Maybe it was the lack of anything else to notice or maybe it was just because you were so close, but whatever the case was, he was noticing things about you now that he’d always taken for granted before.

The way your eyes lit up and the lilt of your voice whenever you talked about something you enjoyed, the hair that fell in front of your eyes when you looked down shyly because you had caught him staring, the shape of your lips when you said his name, the shine on them when you licked them, just the tip of your tongue peeking out. He wanted to kiss you so bad.

Blinking rapidly, he tore his gaze away from your lips, shaking his head like he had water in his ears. 

But it was too late, you’d already caught him staring, laser focused on something that was definitely  _ not  _ your eyes. And he had been leaning in, slowly but surely, and you were certain he had taken in not a _ single _ word you’d said.

Following after him, leaning into his space just a little, you tugged on his shirt sleeve. “What is it, Kuroo? Something on my face?”

He huffed out a laugh and turned to look at you, startled by your proximity. You were much closer than he expected and his brain shot off one warning before it shut down, your bright eyes practically begging for him to lean down and kiss you.

One rough, warm hand came up to cup your cheek and he leaned in further, his nose brushing past yours and though you didn’t pull away, still he asked, “Do you mind if I--?”

You cut him off with your lips, soft and still wet as his hand slid up to cup the back of your head, tangling in your hair, his tongue slipping into your mouth. He couldn’t pinpoint what you tasted like, coffee or sweets or vanilla, but he already wanted more. Wrapping his fingers around your arms, he hauled you up and into his lap, right over the newly formed tent in his shorts. He groaned low in the back of his throat when you wiggled around, grinding down on him as you settled yourself, and the smirk he could feel against his lips made him wonder if it was accidental.

“Tease,” he whispered, moving across your cheek and down your neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses, and your fingers threaded in his hair, catching in the tangles of his bedhead and tugging in response when he found a particularly sensitive spot. His hands slid up just underneath your shirt, gripping your hips to help you move. “You sure you wanna do this? Kenma could show up at any moment.”

Your eyes were closed, head tipped back, little noises escaping your lips as your panties grew wet. Your question came out breathless. “Do  _ you  _ want to stop?”

His fingers tightened and he pulled you closer, slamming his lips against yours and swallowing whatever noise you made in response. You could feel your shirt rising up, his hands rough as he squeezed and kneaded your sides until you had to relinquish your hold on his hair to lift your arms up. 

As much as he just wanted to throw your shirt, he knew that Kenma may interrupt and he didn’t want to be caught  _ completely  _ off guard, so he left it on, pushing it up around your neck so you could pull it down if you needed. After a moment of fumbling-- because he simply refused to pull his tongue from your mouth for even a moment-- your bra was pulled off and set aside. 

He could feel you jump and arch into him when he tweaked one nipple, already hard and begging to be pulled. Palming one breast, he rolled your nipple between his fingers, and you jerked your hips in response. He suddenly wanted your pants gone more than he wanted to taste you.

“Fuck,” he moaned when he pulled away, momentarily forgetting his plans when he caught sight of your tits. They bounced with every breath and he wanted so badly to wrap his lips around your hard nipples and  _ suck _ , your fingers pulling on his hair as you whined his name. But not before he felt your slick cunt gliding across his cock as he did. “Pants off, princess.”

You had to stand on wobbly legs to get them off, and he watched you fumble in a rush to shed them, dropping them and your panties on top of your bra while he struggled between watching you undress and pulling his own shorts off.

You paused, drinking in the sight of him relaxed and smug against the door, his rock hard cock standing up and waiting for you to sit on it. And you were going to, to hell with getting caught.

“Clock’s ticking, princess. Hop on it,” he said, smirking as you turned pink.

You crawled back into his lap, his hands starting at your knees and squeezing their way up your thighs until his thumb grazed your clit, gathering up the slickness already there. You squirmed and rolled your hips, spreading your legs as far as you comfortably could so he could work one finger into your slick hole, his thumb swirling over your clit. 

His eyes were locked on your tits, swaying and bouncing as you circled your hips. One finger wasn’t enough for either of you, and you keened as he fit a second one in, scissoring your tight pussy open enough to fit something much bigger. You were so tight and his cock drooled at the thought of you squeezing down around him. The soft noises you were making, the fluttering of your walls around his fingers, and the movement of your tits was too much for him and he pulled his fingers from your heat.

Cupping and kneading your ass, he used his grip to pull you closer. His head thumped back as you settled over his length, pussy leaking along his shaft as you slid over it. He could die like this, he decided, your wet slit grinding along him, cum mixing with his.

Only the feel of his tip sliding inside, your cunt sucking him further until your hips met his. Your breathing had deepened, eyes rolling along with your hips and he had to grab them to make you stop, unable to concentrate over all of the pleasure.

He thought back to all the time he had imagined having you like this, stretched around his dick and so, so wet for him. You were tighter than he could’ve imagined and he wanted to savor the feeling before he fucked you open and made you cum so hard you blacked out. 

“Kuroo, please,” you pleaded, trying to roll your hips against his punishing grip. You couldn’t help it, he was so hard, throbbing inside you and you wanted  _ more _ . You clenched down on him when his thumb grazed your clit, marveling at the spike of pleasure and the way his cock jumped inside you when you did. “We don’t have time for this.”

You practically melted when he bucked his hips up into you, jerking your hips sharply in his hands in response and leaning back to brace yourself on his knees. 

The temptation was too much.

“ _ Tetsu _ , fuck,” you moaned when his lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking so hard your toes curled. His fingers occupied your other one, rolling and tweaking and pulling, your hips rocking in time with the flow of pleasure. The coarse hairs at the base of his cock tickled your clit and your thighs twitched, all of it too much. 

There was an insistent tugging on his hair, not trying to pull him away but push him closer and he switched to your neglected nipple and groaning around it, palming your now freed one. “You’re so good, princess. So pretty, taking daddy’s cock like this. You feel so fucking good.”

He pulled your nipple with his teeth, smirking at the way your whole body jumped when he called himself  _ daddy _ . That was something he was going to remember.

The small room was now filled with the sounds of your wet pussy bouncing on his cock in earnest. Kuroo pulled back, leaning against the door and smirked, mesmerized by the bounce of your tits as you rode him, head tossed back and lips parted. He briefly imagined them wrapped around his cock as he stuffed himself down your throat and stowed that away for later activities. 

His thumb found your clit again, twiddling it as he focused on the way you clamped down around him, stuttering in your rhythm.

“Tetsu, don’t stop please,” you begged when his hips picked it back up, knocking the breath out of you. Your nails dug into his thighs, only able to hold on as your brain blanked, sparks of pleasure shooting up your spine and out to your fingers, down to your toes. The coil snapped and in the back of your whited out mind you could hear Kuroo groan, feel his teeth in your collarbone and his nails dig into your ass.

“Where do you want it, princess?” he hissed out, continuing to thrust into you even when you tugged on his hair hard enough to make his eyes water.

“Inside, Tetsu,” you cried out, unsure if you wanted him to pound you harder or stop. All you knew was that you were on the pill and you wanted him to fill you up with his cum, and you spasmed around him again at the thought. “Cum inside me, daddy.”

His hips stuttered and he groaned, a shaky noise, before they stilled, stuffed as deep as he could be and he came. Swearing against your shoulder, his hips jerked, his cock twitching with every spurt inside you until he was dry.

“Holy shit, babygirl,” he panted, his forehead resting against your neck. He could feel his sweat mingling with yours, your shoulders rising and falling fast as you fought to regain your breath. 

You laughed, still breathless as you said, “That’s one way to fill an hour.”

Smirking against your skin, he said, “That’s not the only thing that got filled,” and snickered at your groan. The sound of your smack against his skin was slick, and it stung far more than it should have, but it was worth it. The red mark he knew he was going to have as you burst into giggles would be too.

“You’re so dumb, Kuroo.”

“Tetsu,” he corrected. “Or daddy, though I’m not sure everyone is going to appreciate that the way I do.”

“Oh my god, Kuroo, stop  _ talking _ ,” you groaned, covering his mouth with your hands, your face scarlet. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay, princess. You’ll get used to it soon enough,” he said, muffled against your hands.  _ That _ thought made you loosen your hold on his chin, looking down at his chest shyly, and he laughed. “If you want, that is.”

You snapped up to look at him again, eyes bright with hopeful happiness. “I’d really like that, Tetsu. I’ve--”

There was the sound of a door clanging outside of the room, and the color drained from your face.

“Shit, Kenma,” Kuroo said.

“Kenma is here,” you blurted at the same time and scrambled out of his lap.

Suddenly thankful for Kuroo’s carefulness, you threw your clothes on in a rush and pulled your shirt down, forgetting about the marks all over your neck and the state of Kuroo’s hair. Just as you slid your shoes on, the door opened, and you sighed in relief at the fresh air that flowed into the room. You hadn’t even realized it had gotten so hot, and then flushed when you realized it might not have been just a lack of airflow.

You missed it, but Kuroo smirked at Kenma when he looked up at his hair, quirking a brow followed by a pointed glance to your neck. Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, his smirk turning into a grin when you took his hand and laced your fingers with his.

“I am exhausted. I know we’re supposed to sweep but why don’t we come in early and finish up,” you said, tugging on his hand. “Also, thank you so much for coming to rescue us, Kenma. I really appreciate it. The door stop broke and--”

Kenma raised his hand to stop you, still glancing up at Kuroo’s more-bedraggled-than-usual hair. “Well, it doesn’t seem like you minded too much.”

You blanched and Kuroo snorted before bursting into laughter, clenching his stomach at the shade of red your face had turned. He received a sharp smack on his shoulder for it, but it didn’t phase him a bit as he gave a thumbs up to Kenma, who just shook his head, wearing the tiniest smirk possible.

“I’m going home,” you huffed, stomping towards the door. It was embarrassing enough to be caught but then Kuroo just  _ had _ to go and be an ass. 

The sound of footsteps caught up to you, a hand wrapping around yours and then Kuroo stood in front of you, carefully walking backwards. He was still wearing that smug grin, staring down at you with amusement. “I’m  _ glad _ he noticed. I want everyone to know who you belong to now.”

_ Ugh _ , why did he have to be so fucking smooth?

“Shut up, Rooster-head,” you muttered, but didn’t let go of his hand, and he fell into step beside you. “You can walk me home to make up for it.”

He smirked, and put on a thoughtful look. “Maybe I can do more than walk you home. Your bed is big enough for two, right?”

“Don’t push your luck, romeo. I have a roommate.”

“I’ll make sure not to make you scream then.”


	2. if the glove fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find a pair of gloves from one of kuroo’s old cosplays. yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the love of god wash your gloves before using them like this lskdjf

You sat in the middle of the room, humming a tuneless song quietly to yourself as you rifled through the box in front of you, looking for anything worth keeping. It was getting close to the day you were supposed to move, which meant deep cleaning. The rest of the bedroom was littered with similar boxes, some packed for the move, some slated for good will. Somewhere in the apartment, you heard glass shatter followed by a curse and winced.

Sighing, you looked at the small book full of “waifu stickers” you had picked up out of the box and your frown quickly turned into a smile. Flipping through it, you giggled at the memory of how you came into possession of it.

Kuroo’s voice broke you out of your thoughts, sounding aggravated and a little reticent as he said, “I broke that stupid bowl you got from Ko. You know, the one with the things on it.”

“The sunflowers?” you asked, looking up at his towering figure in the door. He was scratching the back of his head, looking around the room at the mess. He was enjoying this just as much as you were, complaining about it every ten minutes since you’d started. “I hated that bowl anyway. He’ll be disappointed though.”

Throwing the book in your hands into another box, you dug in again only to hear the fluttering of pages. When you looked up again, he had the sticker book in his hands and was grinning that  _ grin _ he got when he was thinking about something evil.

“Do you remember the face Kenma made when I stuffed this in his hands at the con? It was priceless. I thought he was really gonna explode,” he said, snickering into his hand. He flipped to the one empty page in the book and burst out laughing.

You couldn’t help but giggle as well, remembering the deep flush that had overcome Kenma when he realized what Kuroo had given him, furtively looking around to make sure no one else had seen before he stuffed it away into his bag, never to be looked at again.

Well, until Kuroo stole it back and plastered a whole page's worth of stickers onto his brand new notebook. He was so proud of himself for that, just  _ waiting _ for Kenma to take it out in full view of the class, and he wasn’t disappointed. Kenma had turned such a vivid shade of red when he caught sight of all the half-naked women that you swore his head was going to erupt and you couldn’t help but laugh at him then too. He had spent the rest of the day fielding awkward questions and casting baleful looks at Kuroo who, of course, found the whole thing hysterical and didn’t stop talking about it for days afterwards.

“We gotta keep this, babe,” he said, throwing it onto the bed. Even if he’d never use the stickers again, it was a memory he was fond of, though he loved all the memories of that con. It was the first one he had gone to with you and he smiled as he thought of the way you had run around wide-eyed in awe, tugging him and Kenma to all the artist and vendor stalls, pointing out the games you were interested in and wanted to try, and chatting animatedly with the cosplayers dressed as your favorite characters.

You, Kenma, and Kuroo had all sported costumes of your own, dressed from three different series and happily geeking out over everything the venue had to offer. It was one of his favorite memories with you, aside from when you agreed to date him, of course. 

And probably the first time you fucked, as well, but that was to be expected. It was Kuroo, after all.

Something in your hand caused you to smile, gaining his attention, and he wandered over to peer over your shoulder. Anything that made you smile like that had to be good, and coming from that box it could be anything.

It turned out to be a glove, a soft leather glove that he had bought specifically for the cosplay he was going to wear for that convention. He had cut that suit so fuckin’ nice, if the way you couldn’t keep your eyes off of him the whole day had anything to say about it.

Or the way you couldn’t keep your hands off of him that night in the hotel room. Thank god Kenma had his earphones in while he slept, because there was no way he wouldn’t have been woken up by the two of you fooling around in the bed beside his.

“Oh, that brings back some memories,” he said, and grinned at the flush that dusted your cheeks. You knew exactly what he was talking about it, and the way your fingers tightened around the glove  _ told _ him you did. Lust lanced through him and he forgot about the fact that he was supposed to be cleaning, more interested in how hard he could rile you up.

As hard as he was, hopefully.

The glove slipped from your fingers, a long, tan arm reaching past you to pluck the other one up from the box. His breath ghosted over your ear, his words so innocent but absolutely dripping with purposeful intent and sinful promise. “Let’s see if they still fit.”

You froze, heart dropping to your stomach, fighting against the urge to moan as he nipped at the shell of your ear. It was astounding how he could go from light and airy to  _ this  _ like the flip of a switch. It was enough to give you whiplash, and it made you squirm with new arousal.

“Don’t move, baby,” he commanded, watching your shoulders tense and your fingers curl into your palm, but you didn’t move, like the good girl you were. The gloves slid on without resistance, just as soft and pliant as they were the day he bought them, and he actually felt relief. It would have  _ sucked _ if his plans fell through, especially after he’d gotten himself all worked up thinking about it. He still clearly recalled that night in the hotel, how wet you were and the way you gushed as he fingered you with those gloves on.

The leather was smooth against your skin as he caressed your cheek from behind. You could recognize the feel of it instantly and your arousal went from 2 to 10 in a split second. We were already, you were remembering the feel of them in the dark, unable to see anything that he was doing, completely at his mercy.

You shifted uncomfortably, your panties sticking to your wet core, as his hands traveled from your cheeks, down the front of your shirt, and over your clothed breasts before they turned over.

“Watcha think, princess? They still fit. Think they still feel the same?” he asked and heard your breath hitch. He wanted to laugh at how easy you were. Everything was written all over your face and he was about to cash in.

You could feel him shaking against your back, knew he was trying to contain his laughter, but it wasn’t  _ fair _ . His words were said in such a light an airy way, like he really was just asking an innocent question, but there was more to it. There had been more to it since he’d worn them for the first time ages ago, and you cracked a wobbly grin at the memory of what those gloves had  _ felt like _ .

They felt strange as they gathered your hair up, fingers weaving in the knot before your head was roughly yanked back. This was what you loved about Kuroo, the way he could go from soft and teasing to dominating and rough, and you it made you shiver with anticipation. There wasn’t much you could think to do, with his free hand sliding up and over your stomach. It was then you realized that he was kneeling behind you and your eyes fluttered open to look up at him staring down at you. He was so tall, leaning over you, wearing a feral grin. It wasn’t fair that he was so attractive, that he had such a strong power over you, and you wanted to pout.

“I’m waiting, princess,” he said, tugging at the handful of hair he still held.

Oh, he was serious, using  _ that  _ name. That meant he was heated and would treat you nice if you listened. It always sent chills through you, made your lips part and a whine leave your lips. His smirk widened as your pupils blew wide, that little noise of pleasure making his hard cock twitch and he was suddenly glad he was wearing sweats. It would have been annoying to have it trapped in the tight confines of a pair of jeans, and now he could enjoy playing with you without trouble.

It took longer than he liked for you to finally answer, but he couldn’t blame you too much. It was a power he wielded over you and he took pleasure in how spaced out he could make you feel with a few sweetly whispered words and well placed touches. He wanted to laugh at the way that even just slipping on a pair of gloves could turn you on, if it was  _ him _ doing it. But you finally did answer, a meek, “Yes,” reaching his ears. 

It was full of submission and he knew underneath your shorts, your pussy was  _ soaked _ .

“Good girl. Now,” he said, releasing his hold on you and moving back just a little, “strip.”

You turned to face him, but he didn’t want to make it easy. He remained on his knees and wrapped his hands around your inner thighs as you stood before him, trying to remove your shirt. He felt the heat radiating from between them, letting his thumb run gently over where your clit would be and you trembled, your shirt finally landing with a soft ruffle on the floor a little ways away. When you started to tug at your shorts, he squeezed, leering up at you. 

The way he licked his lips shorted your thoughts out, narrowing down to a want to feel his mouth on your nipples, biting and sucking in that  _ way  _ that made your head spin. But Kuroo seemed to have other plans, even if he really,  _ really _ looked like he wanted to fulfill your need.

“No, princess, I think I’ll take care of these. I wonder…” he said, hook his gloved fingers under the hem of your shorts. The leather was soft as it grazed your skin on the way down, the gusset of your panties peeling away from your drenched folds. “You’re absolutely soaked, just like I thought. You really are a slut for gloves, huh?”

His words made you flush, equal parts embarrassed and aroused at the way he was smirking up at you from his knees. Even though you now towered over him, he still held all of the control, lifting first one foot and then the other to free your ankles from your shorts. He wasn’t wrong that it turned you on, and you couldn’t even explain why. Just...something about seeing him in them turned off the rational part of your brain and turned on whatever was attracted to gloves.

He was expecting an answer, and you bowed your head down, your cheeks aflame as you whispered, “Y-Yes, I’m a slut for gloves.”

But he clicked his tongue, giving you a severe look and you were confused until he prompted, “Yes,  _ what _ ?”

Oops. Before you could rectify, his hands were sliding up between your legs, thumbs splitting your lips apart so he could stare unimpeded at your glistening core. His tongue wetted his lips, mouth watering to taste you, but you needed to earn it, first.

All you wanted was to feel those gloves sliding inside of your slick hole and you buckled quickly, clutching your hands to your chest. Hot tears pricked your eyes, embarrassment fueling your arousal at his open staring. 

“I’m  _ waiting _ , princess.”

This time when Kuroo prompted you, there was a hint of warning in it, a dark promise that if you wanted this to continue nice and slow and teasing, you had  _ better _ answer him. Of course, he was more than willing to change course if you decided you wanted to be a brat and disobey him. If he had to have his way, he’d like a nice repeat of that first night before he started leaving pretty handprints all over your ass, but he’d take it either way. And you knew that.

“Y-Yes,  _ daddy _ . I’m sorry,” you said, your voice whiny and soft and music to his ears. He’d never get tired of hearing the way you  _ needed _ him, his hands on your skin, his cock bringing you to completion, his name ripping from your throat every time. “I’m your little slut for gloves, daddy. Please touch me.”

A groan tore from his throat at that. It was a good touch, you manipulative little brat, and he almost wanted to punish you now anyway. But he refrained, chuckling darkly at the mental image of your ass covered with his handprints, dark leather soothing the sting from repeated slaps. He supposed he would just stow that away for later, when you decided you  _ did  _ want to act up.

This time, though, he tugged you forward until you were standing with your legs spread on either side of his knees, slick pussy hovering just over his lips. If he were to sit up just a little, he was sure that you would smear all down his chin and he wanted so  _ bad _ to find out if that was the case. He held back though, not wanting to overwhelm you too much. He started out slow, letting his covered fingers slide through your folds, coating them in your essence. They were so wet, in fact, that he was sure you could take two fingers with little issue, if he so desired.

“Guess we won’t need the lube, huh, princess? Man, if I’d remembered where I put these I’d have used on them on you way sooner,” he said, lips quirking up when you shivered. He knew his hot breath must have felt good and teasing against your sensitive, needy cunt, and let his tongue flick against your clit once to feel it again. You squeaked, hips jerking in response and he snickered. “That feel good? I’m gonna make you feel even better.”

His lips met your clit in earnest, lapping at it while the tips of his fingers teased your sopping hole, gathering up your slick and smearing it to coat the length of them. There was no way he was going to try it without some lubrication, he didn’t want to hurt you. But it didn’t matter as you moaned at the contact, both hands weaving in his hair for something to hold onto as you moaned and whined his name, rocking into his mouth. 

They tightened when one long finger finally,  _ finally  _ filled you, so good and yet not enough. You could feel the stitching of the smooth leather catching on your insides, and when he twisted his finger just so _ \--  _ oh,  _ oh _ .

“That feel good, princess?” Kuroo asked, pulling off your clit. He had felt your cunt clench around him when he grazed his finger just so and, though he ached to feel it against his bare skin, even he had to admit you were wetter than ever just because he’d slipped on a pair of goddamn gloves. He was annoyed by the fact, but then you moaned his name, a slurred noise he could barely call speech and remembered why he wasn’t.

“Yes, fuck, yes that feels so good, daddy. Again, do it again please, I want to cum,” you babbled, fingers trailing through his tangled locks to the back of his neck. Your nails dug in, pushing his neck gently and he let you, guiding his lips back to his clit. On the next stroke into you, he shoved a second finger in, and you squeezed down with a mewl. More praising babbles and broken begging left your slack mouth, your legs trembling with the effort to remain standing. 

But he wanted you to come before he laid you out on the floor and fucked you stupid. And the stupid gloves would have to go too, he wanted to run his bare hands all over every inch of you. 

He twisted his fingers inside you again, slurping up your sweet juices as he ravaged your clit, making sure the tips of the gloves and stitching caught that sweet spot just right every time. You were a wreck, unable to string together a coherent thought against the pleasure building up. His fingers crooked,  _ pressing  _ into that spongy spot when he felt you squeeze down, focusing all his attention on it as much as your clit and the building pleasure slammed down, making your stomach clench and your knees almost buckle. Only your hands on his shoulders and his free arm wrapping around your legs kept you steady as he continued to assault your sensitive, well,  _ everything _ .

“Stop, please,” you cried, pushing at his head to get his attention. He already knew you were through, though, grinning against your clit as he gave it one last smacking lick. If he thought you were wet before, it was nothing compared to the slick covering your inner thighs now, and his grin turned into a proud smirk. While you regained your breath, he tugged his sweats down to his knees, as far as he could get them without standing up and then took your hand in his clean one.

You willingly followed his insistent tugging down to the floor, allowing him to pull you into his lap and settle you right over his throbbing cock. It nestled perfectly between your oversensitive folds, hard and leaking precum against his stomach. It was drenched in your juices in an instant, only encouraging him to rock his hips gently and smirk when you whined.

“What’s wrong, my little glove slut? Thought you could get away from taking daddy’s cock because you’re  _ too sensitive _ ?” Kuroo teased, sliding one long, covered finger between his lips to get a taste of your release. You always tasted too good for him to resist and every time you fucked, which was  _ often _ , he was going down on you, eating your pussy like a man starved. 

He was a generous lover, sometimes even bringing you to orgasm without asking anything in return. He just  _ liked _ it, your taste, the way you screamed his name, the feel of you writhing underneath him when you’d had too much but he wasn’t ready to let you go just yet and kept pounding away at your tight little hole until you came for the fourth time. It got him off, knowing you were at his mercy and wanted it, sometimes begging him for more.

Catching the tip of his glove in his teeth, he pulled it off, watching your lips part and your eyes widen. 

That was the  _ sexiest _ fucking thing you’d ever seen him do, you decided and, when he did it again, you couldn’t resist picking his hand up. 

He almost choked when you took his finger into your mouth, nibbling and sucking the tip and pad while you stared up at him with the most innocent expression you could manage. His cock twitched underneath you as he imagined you down there sucking it instead of his fingers, but it would have to wait until after he’d fucked you into the floor.

With a thump that sounded much worse than it felt, he flipped you onto your back, your legs hitched around his slender hips while he haphazardly kicked his sweats the rest of the way off. The instant they were off, he threw your legs up onto his shoulders and lined himself up with your waiting, needy hole and pushed, bottoming out inside your cunt without waiting. Your wail of pleasure filled the room at his unexpected roughness, silky walls clenching around him while you tried to wrap your mind around the mix of pain and pleasure. He was a large man and taking him wasn’t what you would call  _ easy _ , but the way you swallowed him with no resistance and clawed at his arms, lips parted in a silent moan as he pulled out and slammed back in made it worth it. To him, at least.

Not that he could hear you complaining over the wet sounds of him stretching you out. His rhythm faltered only long enough for him to push your knees up to your shoulders before he started again, the new angle letting him deeper into your sloppy cunt.

“Fuck, you feel so good, princess. How’s daddy’s cock feel, fucking you open? You gonna cum again, slut?” he snarled, hips slamming so hard into yours he was sure you would have bruises. The idea only spurred him on, staring down at where his cock slid in and out of your tight pussy. He fully intended to make you cum again, preferably around him while he came inside you, but he wasn’t sure he would last that long, not with you so hot and tight around him. He’d really gotten himself worked up eating you out, but what else was new?

“Cock feels so good,” you slurred, back in a permanent curve as you let him fuck you. “ _ Your _ cock, daddy. Wanna cum on it, want you to cum in me,  _ please _ . Don’t stop, daddy, please please please don’t stop.”

You would surely lose your mind if he did, only able to focus on the catch and drag of his flared tip on your walls, the steady pounding of his head against your cervix, imagining him filling you up like he fucking owned you. And he did, heart, body and soul.

He already knew that, of course, but you told him anyway, rambling praises mixed with a near constant stream of  _ I love you _ ’s. You sounded so fucked out, eyes wide and tears leaking down your cheeks, that he groaned and stuffed himself deep, grinding himself against your clit and it hit  _ just right  _ and you tumbled so suddenly off a cliff you didn’t even know you were standing on it.

He felt the stinging pain of your nails in his arm and vaguely wondered if you had drawn blood this time, but it was overshadowed by the tight vice around his cock as he came. Your cries rang in his ears while the clenching of your walls through your orgasm milked him until he was oversensitive. 

Still, he didn’t pull out even after the both of you had relaxed, instead bracing himself on one arm above your head and using his free hand to wipe away the tears still rolling down your cheek. You were breathing heavy, legs trembling where they were hooked over his thighs and he laughed at the doe eyed, sleepy expression you were giving him.

“You’re so amazing, pretty girl,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Your response was instant, lips parting to let his tongue dip in and have a taste. Your arms were shaking as you pushed your fingers into his hair, holding him there for a moment longer. But he was stronger, especially now, and broke away, letting his hand trail down your side and eliciting a tired giggle. “What’s say we forget about cleaning and take a fuckin’ nap?”

You were in no position to argue, so you just nodded, eyes already closing. It was never a dull session with Kuroo and this almost always happened. Ever the gentleman, he wandered into the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth, cleaning you up well enough that you would be able to sleep comfortably without making a mess, before he picked you up in his arms.

Yours curled around his neck, snuggling down into his chest and he found it so cute that instead of just dropping you on the bed-- which was tempting, Kuroo couldn’t deny it-- he laid down with you still in his arms. It took some arranging and a lot of whining on your part before he had you where he wanted you, between his legs and splayed across his chest. Your breathing was even before he got himself comfortable with his arm behind his head.

This was pretty much perfect, he decided as he stared down at you sleeping peacefully. He could still see remnants of tear tracks on your cheeks and smirked, glancing at the gloves still laying on the floor. He would have to wash them, and then they were getting stowed away somewhere safe so they wouldn’t get lost again, because he knew for sure they were getting used in the future.

But you didn’t need to know that. He was sure you’d enjoy the surprise anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who needs notes when u have glove kink really


	3. dreamscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up from a nightmare and kuroo comes to find you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a dream.

_everything was foggy, grainy for some reason as you stood in the doorway of the school gym. there was no sound, though you knew there was a volleyball game going on behind you while you stared out into the night._

_the only thing you somehow knew with crystal clear certainty was that kuroo was there, standing right behind you for some reason. you couldn’t turn to look at him, but his hands were on your shoulders. his voice wasn’t his own but you_ knew _it was him as he told you that you were never good enough for him, that he’d found someone better, that you should leave before you made things worse–_

you awoke with a start, heart thudding in your chest as you tried to process what was going on. the dark was disorienting in your half-awake state, the shadows spinning and forming indistinguishable shapes until your eyes adjusted, finally able to make out your surroundings.

you were laying in bed beside kuroo, your partner of five years, in the apartment you’ve shared with him for three. highschool was long behind you, but the dream lingered, filling your sleepy mind with all manner of insecurities and questions. you had always felt secure in your relationship, for the most part– minus the small hiccups here and there that came with any relationship, of course.

your eyes fluttered closed only to replay the dream over again, taking it further and further by _actually_ breaking up, fighting with him, moving out and trying to start afresh. tears pricked your eyes, opening once again to stare up at the ceiling for only a moment before you were getting up.

the door opened with the smallest creak, your footsteps light as you padded down the hall to the living room. you blinked in the bright light when you flicked it on, looking around at the home you had made with kuroo, fighting to remind yourself that it was _just_ a dream. 

yet, as you sat down on the couch, turning on the tv to try and distract yourself, you couldn’t help but feel lonely. part of you wanted to go back to bed, curling up against kuroo and letting him chase your fears away. the other part kept you rooted to the couch, staring down into your reflection in the water while you worried about things you didn’t need to. you didn’t want to go lay down only to replay fake scenarios in your head and scare yourself.

“sweetheart?”

you almost jumped out of your seat at kuroo’s soft, sleepy voice coming from the doorway, whirling around to look at him. your heart skipped a beat at the sight of him– shirtless, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and so handsome it almost hurt.

“did i wake you?” you asked, forcing a smile to your face. it wasn’t as hard when he was right in front of you, padding towards you wearing a concerned frown.

he shook his head, cupping one of your cheeks in his hand while the other carded through your hair. your eyes were red, meeting his with a sad, pleading look, asking him for something he didn’t understand. “no, baby. i reached out for you and you weren’t there. what’s wrong?”

his touch on you did wonders, pushing the dream and your nasty thoughts to the back of your mind as you leaned into his hand. you blinked, your smile falling slightly. “it was silly. i had a dream and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“come here, princess,” he said, reaching out towards you. you went willingly enough, curling yourself into a ball, hiding your face in his neck. “what was the dream about?”

laughing, your face heated up. you were feeling sillier by the second, with his arms wrapped around you and his rough, just-woken-up voice in your ear. it was clear you had nothing to worry about and relaxed into his hold. “we were back in highschool, at a volleyball game– at night, for some reason. it was like midnight.”

kuroo laughed at that, his arms tightening around you, pulling you closer.

“yeah, i don’t know,” you said, trailing a finger up his arm. “anyway, i was standing in the doorway to the gym, not even watching the game and you left– the game? in the middle of it? and broke up with me. said i wasn’t good enough and some other stuff. it was just a dream.”

kuroo huffed in exasperation, tilting your chin up so he could look you in the eyes. “it _was_ just a dream. i love you, _____. don’t forget that.”

his lips touched your forehead, chapped but warm on your skin. they trailed down over your temple and cheek, pausing to kitten lick the tip of your nose which made you laugh and smack him, before landing on yours.

your lips parted, tongue gliding against his with a moan. he still tasted faintly of mint from when he brushed his teeth earlier that night, morning breath not quite set in yet.

“don’t start that, princess,” kuroo whispered even as he maneuvered you to straddle his hips. “it’s late.”

“mhm,” you said, trailing kisses down his cheek and the column of his throat. latching onto his pulse point earned you a hoarse groan, his hips bucking up into your panty covered core. “tetsu, please.”

“you’ll be the death of me, kitten,” he whispered, grinding your hips down against him once. “sit up for a sec.” tugging his pants down his thighs, his cock sprung free, already drooling precum down his shaft. your hand wrapping around it caused him to his, head tipping back as he said, “look what you do to me, pretty girl. just you, no one else.”

even though you knew what he was doing, it still caused your heart to skip a beat. he was so good to you, always knew just what to say when you needed it without even having to think about it. your hand moved in languid strokes, watching his face contort in pleasure. any thoughts of your dream were gone, your mind filled with the aching desire to be filled with kuroo’s cock, to be surrounded by nothing but _him_.

“shit, wait–” he said, trying to stop you as you pulled your panties to the side. it was too late though, a startled moan spilling from him as the head of his cock slipped inside of your tight pussy. “fuck, _fuck_. careful, kitten.”

your breath hitched, hand tightening around the base of his shaft while his hands held you up, keeping you from taking more than you could handle. tears pricked the corners of your eyes, the stinging stretch of his cock filling you up almost too much to handle. your cunt fluttered around him, drawing more raspy noises from him as he watched his cock disappear inside you. 

“tetsu, you feel so good,” you whispered, your hips finally meeting his. his head dropped to rest on the back of the couch, face twisted into a pleasurable grimace at the tight fit. “i love you.”

“love you too, pretty girl,” he grunted, rolling his hips up into yours. you were too tight for him to do much else, but his thumb found your clit after a moment, rubbing sloppy circles around it. “need you to relax so i can fuck this pretty pussy. you want me to take care of you, right?”

you nodded, whimpering as you rocked back forth, seeking more friction. it wasn’t enough just to have him in you, you wanted him to remind you who you belonged to, to make it so you could never doubt him again. “take care of me, tetsu,” you begged breathlessly, digging your nails into his shoulders. “please, i need you.”

“come for me then, pretty baby,” he whispered, cock twitching when you squeezed down around him. you were dripping down his balls, smearing a mess across his thighs with every roll of your hips. before he knew it, you were lifting yourself off him and dropping back down, causing his breathing to stutter and his fingers to falter. “fuck, just like that. good girl,” he breathed, helping to guide your movements.

his fingers left your clit in favor of gripping your other hip, forcing you to grind your clit against his curls every time your hips met his. 

“can’t, tetsu,” you babbled, your legs giving out after only a few minutes of bouncing.

without missing a beat, he tipped you over onto the couch, locking your legs around his waist and bracing himself on his elbows above your head. sweat beaded on his forehead, his breath coming in pants as he set a pace that made your head spin. “you feel so good, kitten. you’re so beautiful taking my cock like this, i can’t get enough.”

a stream of babbles fell from your lips, his name mixed with begging for more, harder, faster, anything he would give you. your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down flush with your chest, your fingers tangling in his hair.

“just like that, tetsu, please,” you cried, back locking up when his cock brushed the swollen, sweet spot inside you. you teetered on the edge of coming, tugging painfully on the tangled black strands of hair in your grasp. “please, please, please–”

“come for me, princess,” he growled, hitching one leg up onto his shoulder and stuffing himself impossibly deeper inside of you. “ _now_.”

your lips parted in a soundless cry as the wire snapped, heat flooding through you as you came. he didn’t let up, fucking your pulsing cunt through your orgasm until your legs trembled from overstimulation. your back met the couch again, body feeling like jelly as he thrust a few more times before spilling inside you, filling your womb with heat.

“i love you,” he whispered once, then again and again. he could feel the mess dripping out of you, down onto the couch, but couldn’t bring himself to move. he gazed down at you with half-lidded eyes, smirking at the way you struggled to keep your eyes open.

“love you too, tetsu,” you whispered, giving up the fight and letting them flutter closed. “‘m tired now. can we go back to bed?”

laughing, he said, “let’s get you cleaned up first.”

once he had you cleaned and bundled in his shirt again, he deposited you on the bed, climbing in beside you. you were on him an instant, making a sound of contentment as you curled as close as you could physically manage to him.

“needy, aren’t we, baby?” he teased, even as his arms came around you. your arms were around his neck in a way he knew would make them go numb shortly, head tucked under his chin so your warm breath puffed across his neck. he could feel the small kisses you were leaving against his skin and smiled.

“mhm,” you murmured in agreement, trying to cuddle even closer, though it was impossible with the way you were molded to him. “don’t leave me, tetsu.”

“never, sweet girl,” he murmured, wrapping his fingers up in your hair and pressing a kiss to your temple. “i’m yours forever.”

“really? forever?” you asked, cracking one eye open to peek at him. “careful, i might take you up on that.”

laughter rumbled in his chest, his forehead coming to rest on yours. “you won’t hear me complain. now go to sleep. you wore me out.”

your eyes closed, breath mingling with his as it evened out, a small smile remaining on your face. the images that flickered behind your eyes were all pleasant, not even a hint of your previous nightmare lingering in your mind as you fell asleep in kuroo’s arms.


End file.
